The present invention relates to a body structure of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a body structure of a motor vehicle.
In recent years, various research and development have been attempted to provide a body structure of a motor vehicle in consideration of a vehicle crash or the like.
Japanese Patent application Laid-Open Publication No. H9-99858 discloses a body structure that includes longitudinally extending frame members provided in a front compartment, which is located in front of a cabin for a passenger, taking a frontal impact of a vehicle into consideration. In such a body structure, the frame members are subjected to a impact load in a frontal impact and transmit the impact load to front pillars that are vertical frame members of the cabin for the passenger.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-208508 discloses a body structure that includes front side frame members, each rear parts of which has an extruded member, a die-cast member and a press-formed member connected between the extruded member and the die-cast member. Such a body structure is advantageous in that the press-formed member improves low toughness of the die-cast member for thereby increasing an impact absorbing capacity in welded junctions of the extruded member and the die-cast member.
However in view of further studies by the present inventors as to the above structures, a more smooth, continuous and progressive impact energy absorbing characteristic in a vehicle crash is required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a body structure of a vehicle effectively having a smooth, continuous and progressive impact absorbing characteristic to be more effective in absorbing impact energy that is applied to the body structure in a vehicle crash or the like.
In the present invention in order to attain the above object, a body structure of a vehicle is provided with: a cabin; a compartment in close proximity to the cabin; first frame members provided in the compartment, laterally spaced to each other in a widthwise direction of the body structure, and longitudinally extending in a longitudinal direction of the body structure from the cabin; and a widthwise rigidity adjustment section provided in at least one of the first frame members and having a non-symmetric strength distribution in the widthwise direction.
In other words, a body structure of a vehicle relating to the present invention is provided with: a cabin; a compartment in close proximity to the cabin; frame members provided in the compartment, laterally spaced to each other in a widthwise direction of the body structure, and longitudinally extending in a longitudinal direction of the body structure from the cabin; and means for adjusting a widthwise rigidity in at least one of the frame members by a non-symmetric strength distribution thereof in the widthwise direction.
In another aspect of the present invention, a body structure of a vehicle having a cabin and a compartment in the close proximity to the cabin, wherein at least one of the side frame members, which are laterally spaced and longitudinally extending in the compartment, has a region including an outer portion and an inner portion with a rigidity lower than that of the outer portion in a widthwise direction of the body structure.
Other aspect and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.